


Five Times Mark Protected Wil, and One Time He Didn't

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A dog bites Wil IDK how to tag that, And almost gets his heart broken, And he has abandonment issues, Angry Dogs, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dogs, Dumpster Babies, Dumpster baby~, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fire, Gen, I wanna be your dumpster baby~, M/M, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Mark and William are foster brothers, WILFORD WARFSTACHE IS A DUMPSTER BABY, Wil also gets set on fire, Wilford Warfstache Was Left In A Garbage Can As A Child, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, apparently my trademark in this fandom is torturing Wilford, dog bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title. It's a 5+1, my first ever!
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Mark Fischbach & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Five Times Mark Protected Wil, and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please read the tags.
> 
> This was sixteen pages in google docs which is actually about as long as the first two chapters in my other Markiplier Egos fic, but here we are.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr @we-need-a-sexy-skeleton

I

Mark had never wanted a little brother. He was perfectly happy being his parent’s only child, and not having the responsibility of a little brother. And especially not one so young! For adults, three years wasn’t a big deal, but when you’re eight (practically a grown-up!) and your new little brother is five (Still a baby!) three years isn’t the biggest deal there is.

Mark stared down at the little boy in front of him, annoyed. Sure, William would play the princess when Mark wanted to play knights (Celine never wanted to, even though she was the prettiest. But she made a really good knight, too!), and sure William always gave Mark the good parts of his cake during dessert, but he was a baby! He was annoying! Especially now when he’s begging Mark to walk him to the library.

“Walk yourself, the libraries a long way!” Mark protested.

“But Aunty said a big kid has to go with me, or I can’t go! And Dami and Miss Celine are busy, so they can’t come and walk me!” It was a bit cute how William always called Celine ‘Miss Celine’. She made him nervous, Mark thinks. She’s taller than all of them now, so it makes sense.

“Ugh, fine,” Mark huffed unhappily. “But I get your dessert tonight.” William nodded happily and took Mark’s hand, dragging him down to the mansion entrance and putting his shoes on.

“Don’t forget your books, William,” Mark’s mom called from the kitchen, where she was planning dinner with the cook. William nodded and grabbed his book bag.

“Bye, mama!” Mark called.

“Bye-bye, Aunty!” William agreed, dragging Mark with him towards the library and chatting inanely about some book he’d read on Africa and some other book he read.

“Did you know we can’t vote?” William asked, looking at Mark.

“My dad can vote,” Mark said proudly.

“That’s because your dad is white. But Aunt can’t vote, and when we grow up, we can’t either. But we can fight in the army.”

“Why does that matter?”

“I wanna be a soldier! And get so big and smart, that they let me vote!”

“I don’t think they’ll do that,” Mark huffed.

William paused, brightening as he looked at the flowers growing through the cracks in the sidewalk. “Mark! Mark, can we pick them? Dami taught me how to make a flower crown!”

“You can, but I’m going inside. It’s too hot,” Mark grumbled, grabbing William’s bookbag and stomping into the library and leaving his little brother outside to pick flowers.

It was quiet for about half an hour before William’s very distinctive voice screamed for his big brother. Mark considered ignoring him but then sighed. His mom would kill him if anything happened to William. He trudged outside to see William standing on the back of a bench, throwing pebbles at a vicious dog and crying.

Mark frowned and picked up a big stick, hitting the rabid dog’s butt to distract him. The dog rounded on Mark and growled. Mark grimaced and threw the stick as far as he could. The dog barked and ran after it. Mark picked up William onto his back and took off running back towards the manor.

William whimpered softly, hiding his face in Mark’s back as they ran. Mark eventually slowed to a walk, still holding William.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“The mean doggie bit me,” William whined, sniffling.

“Don’t worry, Willy,” Mark said gently. “We’ll get you home, and mama will fix you up.”

“Thank you for saving me…”

“Of course. A big brother always protects his little brother. So I’ll always protect you, Willy.”

It was a rather new sentiment on Mark’s part, but he quickly found that it was true. It was his job, as a big brother, to protect William. And he would do it happily.

* * *

  
  


II

Discussions about William were nothing new between Mr. and Mrs. Iplier. He was, after all, an orphan that they took in. A plan had to be made for what to do now. He couldn’t stay with them forever. His parents were probably looking for him, and he had to eventually be given back to them. As much as Mrs. Iplier disliked the idea.

“Why can’t we just adopt him?” she asked her husband, glaring.

“Because his parents haven’t even given up proper custody of him, they just left him in a garbage bin!”

“But they clearly don’t want him, so why should we not get to keep him?”

“Because he’s not our child, darling. You can play pretend all you want, but William has a family and we are not it. We have our Mark, we don’t need another child to worry about!”

“But we have the funds to take care of him!”

“He isn’t our child! He’s not even our nephew! He isn’t our respon-”

The couple was cut off by a sniffle from the door, and they quickly turned to see the very object of their conversation. William was now six years old and clutching a big stuffed giraffe that Mark had given him. Tears streamed from his eyes and sobs choked his speech as he looked at the couple that had taken him in.

“William, I-” Mrs. Iplier tried to say, but William ran away before she could finish.

Upstairs, Mark watched his little brother race past him and into his room, slamming the door harshly. Mark frowned and walked over to the door, knocking gently.

“Willy? Can I come in?” Mark asked, concern lacing the nine-year old’s voice.

“No! Go away, I’m packing!”

Mark frowned and opened the door. “Packing for what, Willy? We’re not going on a trip until winter break, and that’s two weeks away!”

“And I won’t go anyway! Aunty and Uncle don’t want me anymore,” William sobbed, still clutching the stuffed giraffe Mark gave him. “They’re gonna kick me out!”

Mark frowned and grabbed William, holding him tightly. “No! I won’t let them, I’ll go with you,” he said stubbornly. “And then we can be together forever.”

“Promise?” William asked, sniffling and looking up at Mark.

“I promise. I’m gonna go tell them now!” Mark grinned and kissed William’s forehead, running downstairs to his parents. William followed slower, lurking in the doorway unseen.

“Mark?” Mr. Iplier said, confused.

“I’m running away with William!” he declared, planting his hands on his hips firmly. “If you won’t keep him, then you don’t get to keep me, either!”

“Oh, baby,” Mrs. Iplier said, hugging Mark tightly. “We’re not going to kick William out. We love him!”

“But, Willy said you didn’t want him anymore!”

“Your father and I were talking about how we can’t adopt him, but that doesn’t mean he has to leave! William is part of our family,” Mrs. Iplier said, opening her arms for William. William ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

Mr. Iplier sighed deeply. “I suppose we should enroll you in school with Mark, then…”

William grinned and hugged Mark tighter. Mark returned the hug as tight as possible. “I love you, little brother.”

* * *

  
  


III

At thirteen years old, Wilford is a strange kid. He speaks with an accent not from California, and he’s constantly clinging to his older brother. He is, as the kids in his class describe him, the prime victim for bullying.

Mark, at sixteen, is the exact opposite. He’s strong, handsome, and charming. Sure he’s a bit short, but it doesn’t seem to impede his popularity. It’s a Friday after school and Mark is eager to return home and, although he’d never tell anyone except Damien and Celine, see William.

William wasn’t doing well in middle school, and Mark was always scared of what would happen to the boy. He was a strange kid, and people didn’t like strange. Mark was always scared he would get hurt.

Mark is walking home with Damien, Celine, and a few friends of Mark’s from drama. And then there’s a scream, that Mark could recognize anywhere. Mark immediately takes off in that direction. Celine and Damien are quick to follow and, even though they don’t know what’s going on, Mark’s other friends are close behind.

William is laying on the ground, struggling to set out a fire that’s quickly growing on his hair and clothes. Three other boys stand around him, throwing insults and slurs that Mark would rather not ever hear aimed at his brother. Damien flinches and runs off to find water. Celine touches Mark’s shoulder and goes to find a phone.

Mark flies into a rage. It doesn’t take long until the attacker’s faces are beaten to bloody pulps, and they aren’t going anywhere. But William is still writhing in pain because Damien isn’t back, and it’s all going too slow! Mark kneels next to his brother and pats out the flames, tears streaming down his face as he tries to keep him from slipping off to sleep.

Mark ends up in the hospital for two days with first degree burns to his hands. William is stuck in the hospital for three months with third-degree burns to his chest and torso. Luckily, his head is only affected by first degree burns, and so he should be fine there.

Mark sits by his side the whole time. He refuses to go to a school filled with people that let this happen to his baby brother. He refuses to go home to a house that will be empty and absent without William’s laugh. And so he stays with William the whole three months in the hospital, as he sits in a coma.

He stays with William even longer, staying with him for the ten months he lays at home. It’s through that period that William gets glasses. They say that he needed them before, but the smoke hurt his eyes and he needed them more now. They’re big and round and make William’s eyes look rounder than they are. Mark doesn’t like them too much, but William does, and that’s okay.

Mark falls a year behind in school because he’s too focused on William to do his independent studies. But that’s okay, because it means Mark gets to spend more time in school, helping William.

“I’m sorry,” William says. It’s Christmas Day and four months after the incident. William has been wheeled downstairs by Mark and they’re sitting in front of the Christmas tree. They had a fire going, but William got scared and Mark immediately put it out.

“What for?” Mark asks, confused.

“For making you miss school, and keeping you from hanging out with Celine and Damien.”

“I would rather hang out with you,” Mark says honestly. “Besides, I’m your big brother. I’m supposed to protect you from anything.”

“And you always have. I love you, Mark.”

“I love you, too, Willy. Forever and ever.”

* * *

  
  


IV

William is in love. He’s fourteen years old, first starting at high school, and so utterly in love that it makes Mark sick. Not that he thinks William being in love is gross- but the idea of anyone touching his baby brother like that is gross. William is far too young for anything but familial love.

“Want to tell me about her?” Mark asked, sitting on his bed. He’s just now finishing his sophomore year - it took a lot longer for him to catch up than he thought - and so he and William get to spend a lot more time together. Mark is supposed to be doing homework - like William is - but instead, he’s doodling pictures of Celine and asking about his little brother’s love life.

“What?”

“The girl you’re so obviously in love with,” Mark laughed, setting his half-done work to the side and laying down next to William again.

“Oh. Right. Uhm.” William looked to the side. “Mark, can I tell you something important? And promise you won’t judge me, or get mad, or lock me away?”

“I promise,” Mark said, frowning and hugging William to his side. What could possibly rattle William about this girl to the point that he’s asking him this stuff?

“And you can’t tell anyone!” William said. “Not even Dami or Celine. If anyone else finds out, they’ll never let me into the army!”

Ah, right. That old dream of William’s. It’s only ever grown, now that war seems to be on the horizon.

“I promise, Will,” Mark responded, sitting up and looking at William seriously.

William sat up and swallowed nervously. “It’s… not a girl. That I like. It’s a boy.  _ He’s  _ a boy. His name is Jonathon.

“What, like football team Jonathon?”

William nods shyly.

“Will, he’s a senior. Don’t you think he’s a bit old for you?”

“He says he likes me. He wants me to go to his house after school tomorrow!”

“I-” With that simple announcement, Mark’s world crashes around his ears. His baby brother is going over to someone’s house. Someone he likes, who might like him back. And he’s going alone. To the house of someone he likes. Of someone who might like him.  _ Alone. _

“Mark? A-are you gonna tell anyone?” William asked, and his voice is so small and terrified that Mark panics.

“No! No, of course not,” Mark said, pulling his brother into his lap and hugging him tightly. “No. I’m sorry, I won’t tell anyone, Willy. I just. I don’t like the idea of you going over there alone. Who knows what he might be planning…”

“I can take care of myself, Mark,” William giggled. They go back to homework, but Mark’s focus is always elsewhere. He knows Jonathon. And Jonathon is not the sort of boy he wants mixing with his baby brother. Boys like Damien would be better. Nice boys, who can teach him nice things and won’t touch him until he’s all grown up and of marrying age.

The next day, Mark corners Jonathon after gym class. “Jonathon, we need to talk,” he says firmly.

Jonathon quirks an eyebrow. He’s tall, strong, and pale, with ice-blue eyes and blond hair. He probably goes home to his nice, white parents, and eats unseasoned food for dinner. 

“Sure, what is it, Mark?” Jonathon says. He sounds friendly enough.

“I don’t know what you plan to do with my brother, but he’s only fourteen!” Mark exclaims, still managing to whisper. “And he doesn’t know what the world is like, okay?”

Jonathon laughs softly. “The only ‘plan’ I have for your brother is to get a piece of that,” he says. “If you know what I mean. And he does my homework for me, so why shouldn’t I? My cousin’s a fag, he says that ass feels about the same.”

Mark sees red at that word and socks Jonathon straight across the nose. Jonathon - with his ice-blue eyes and blond hair and unseasoned lunch - goes down like a sack of bricks. They fight, and Mark goes home with bruised and bloody knuckles and a black eye. Jonathon goes home with a broken nose and a concussion.

William is, understandably, upset. This was the first person he’d ever liked, and Mark ruined it! He won’t even listen to Mark, he spends the whole evening in his room, playing sad jazz on his gramophone. It would be funny if it wasn’t so heartbreaking.

“Willy?” Mark asks, knocking on the door.

“Go away!”

Mark opens the door- William has never locked his door. If he’s angry or sad, he always wants Mark to come in and comfort him. “Will, I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“No, you’re not! You did this because you’re ashamed of me!’

“No!” Mark practically yells. He’s across the room in an instant and pulling William into his arms. “No! I could never be ashamed of you, Will. No matter who you love.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I… was anxious. I didn’t want him to do anything that would ruin your future. So I asked him about it, and he…” Mark is ashamed, but he repeats what Jonathon said. He can see the moment William’s face turns from sad to angry and then back to sad, and he holds him throughout.

Later that night, they sneak downstairs and steal the ice cream from the icebox. William manages to eat an entire carton on his own, and Mark teases him for it. But they spend the night sitting on the kitchen island, talking and laughing. Mark’s pretty sure that they woke up the chef, but he’s always had a fondness for William.

“Thanks, Mark,” William says eventually.

“For what? The ice cream or for protecting your chastity?”

“For protecting me.”

“Always, little brother.”

* * *

  
  


V

William’s first shore leave since he joined the army comes when he’s twenty. He’s been in the army for two years, and in combat for one. He’s already a sergeant. It’s the Fourth of July and, as usual, the Ipliers are throwing a huge party. People cheer when William walks in, dressed in his Army dress uniform. He grins anxiously, and waves to his friends and family.

Damien looks at William with a different sort of glint in his eye, and it’s something that Mark can’t help but comment on to Celine. Celine laughs and motions towards the two. William and Damien are talking in a corner, and Damien looks like everything William says is hilarious. Mark doesn’t notice the jealous glint in Celine’s eye as William grins sheepishly.

“Everyone, we’re starting the fireworks,” Mrs. Iplier announces, and the guests follow her out to the backyard. William walks over to Mark and the two talk and laugh as they walk. Mark tells William about his engagement to Celine, and William tells Mark the more light-hearted parts of his time in the trenches.

The fireworks go off, and Mark is entranced. They shine blue and red and, without him even realizing, William has disappeared. He turns to make a joke, and finds William has disappeared.

Mark frowns and goes back inside the couch. He finds William behind the bar, gripping his head tightly and drowning out the sound of the fireworks. Mark carefully walks over to him and sits in front of him, gently touching his knee. William flinches violently and looks up at Mark, relaxing as he realizes it’s just his big brother.

“Will? Are you okay?” Mark asks his voice gentle. William shakes his head. “What’s going on?”

“They call it shell shock,” William mutters. “A lot of trench soldiers get it. Trauma and all that. Reactions to fireworks are the most common, but it can show up at random. At anything that reminds us of being back there.”

“Have you told anyone?”

“No. They won’t let me go back if I do.”

“Why do you want to go back?”

“Don’t you remember? I have to get big and strong, so they’ll let us vote,” William says, and it’s a pathetic try at a joke, but Mark laughs anyway.

“How do I help?”

“I just need it to stop.”

“Do you want me to ask them to stop the fireworks?”

“No. I don’t want to ruin the party.”

Mark frowns, then grins. “I have a plan. Go up to your room.” William looks confused, but nods and traipses up to his room.

Mark weaved through the party, easily finding the twins and catching them up to speed. They nodded and went off to find what Mark needed. Mark returned to William’s room quickly, carrying a bunch of bottles of alcohol. Damien and Celine were right behind him, carrying ice cream and stolen party snacks respectively.

William quirked an eyebrow. “Uhhh, what are you doing?” he asks, confused.

“Bringing the party up here!” Mark says, grinning and turning on the gramophone, turning it as loud as he could without upsetting William further.

William laughed more, watching his friends. Mark pulled Celine into a dance after she set down the stuff, spinning her around in a horrible imitation of a waltz. William smiled and looked over at Damien, who awkwardly offered him his hand. William blushed and took it, letting Damien lead him in a better, but still bad, imitation of a waltz.

“Well, this is a surprise,” William says softly.

“Mark wanted to make sure you still had fun, even if you couldn’t join the party.”

“I’ll always have fun with you guys,” William replies, smiling and resting his head on Damien’s shoulder.

“Hey, William?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” They pause in their dance, and William looks up at Damien in shock. Damien looks down at him anxiously.

“I really wish you would…” William whispers. Damien leaned down and presses their lips together. The kiss is innocent and clumsy, and it’s the best kiss William has ever had.

They pulled away after what felt like hours but was probably less than half a minute. William grinned goofily, and Damien stared at him starstruck. Mark whooped happily and spun Celine around giddily.

The four seemed to party for hours, William and Damien exchanging occasional kisses, and Celine and Mark acting like the most in-love couple ever. It takes a while, but finally, the twins pass out on William’s bed. Mark tucks them in and he and William sit at the foot of the bed, smiling and leaning on each other.

“Thank you,” William whispered, smiling softly.

“Anytime, baby brother. I told you I’d always protect you. Whether from dogs or parents, fire, or heartbreak, or fireworks, or anything else. I’m here for you.”

“You’re such a nerd,” William laughed. “You can’t protect me forever.”

“I can and I will. You’ll always be my baby brother.”

* * *

+I

Brawls like this were commonplace. Whenever Dark found where Mark was currently hiding out, something like this would happen. It could last anywhere from minutes to hours to even days, depending on how angry Dark was. Wilford sighed and leaned back in his beach chair, watching the two fight. It had started out as a normal day where Wilford had dragged Dark to the beach with the other egos to have fun.

But Mark had been there, and the two had been fighting since around noon. Wilford checked his watch and sighed. It was four. He really wanted to go play in the water with the others. Who were… all traipsing back to the beach, looking all played out. So Wilford didn’t even get to play with them. Bully.

Wilford stood and grabbed Dark’s collar, dragging him away from Mark, who seemed just as confused as Dark himself.

“I- What? Wilford, what are you doing!?” Dark demanded.

“You ruined my beach day,” Wilford complained. “Look at them! They all want to go home, and I didn’t even get to play in the water!”

“Who cares!? I’ve almost got him!”

“I care, Dark! This was supposed to be my day off!” Wilford yelled. “And I haven’t had any fun at all! I’ve just been watching you and Mark fight like children! Can’t you make peace for one goddamn day!?”

“No!” Dark demanded. “Let me back at him!”

“No! We’re going home. You may have ruined my day, but you won’t ruin my night, too! Pack everything up with the others!”

“You can’t order me around!”

“I can and I will! Get over there and help every pa-” Wilford was cut off as a gunshot echoed along the beach. “ack…” He finished his word and looked down at himself, touching the wet redness that was now spreading over his shirt.

“Mark?” he asked weakly, looking over his shoulder at the actor in question, who looked devastated.

“I-I was aiming for him,” Mark said, pointing at Dark shakily.

“Oh. Okay,” Wilford said faintly, collapsing forward. Dark caught him quickly, panic growing as Wilford blinked slowly up at him.

“Dark, keep his body from touching the sand!” Dr. Iplier yelled, running over to Dark and Wilford. Google, acting on instinct, lifted his own gun and shot at Mark.

Mark hissed in pain and gripped his shot arm, watching as the egos crowded around Wilford- around the little brother he’d just shot in the stomach. Mark turned and ran, fleeing as quickly as possible. He climbed into his car, driving to his current apartment as quick as possible and trying to fight off the memories flooding his mind, ultimately failing.

_ Mark grinned to himself, once again going over the plan. “I just need to lay there for a few hours. Abe is smart, he’ll get it,” he said. The Entity hummed in agreement. “And once Will thinks I’m dead, he’ll admit to what he’s done! How he’s stolen away Celine!” _

_ The Entity seemed to purr. Mark didn’t even spare a thought to the fact that William was, in fact, in love with the younger, male twin, and not Celine. Sure, he’d always had a small crush on Celine, but it wasn’t something serious. But Mark’s mind was too far gone for that. _

_ “He’ll be so desperate to be proven innocent that he’ll spill anything Abe questions him on! And then I’ll reveal I’m not dead, and he’ll be so relieved he’ll beg for my forgiveness!” _

_ Mark looked across his desk, noticing a framed picture. In it, William was five years old and Mark was eight. It was a few days after Mark had saved William from that dog, as evidenced by the bandage still wrapped around William’s leg. Mark was in the process of spinning the little boy around. They were both smiling. _

_ Mark glared and picked up the picture, throwing it against the wall and relishing in the sound of the glass shattering. The past didn’t matter. All that mattered was that William admitted what he’d done! _

Mark groaned, covering the now stitched up bullet wound with a shirt and leaving the apartment. His mind was too full of memories right now. He needed a drink. Or several.

It had been a few days since the beach and, much to the protest of the other egos, Wilford had chosen to join them all for the weekly meeting. It was a pretty boring meeting until, about half-way through, someone interrupted.

The room was immediately on edge as Mark stumbled into the room, seemingly drunk out of his mind. Wilford stood, confused. Mark zeroed in on him and rushed forward, ignoring the sound of about thirteen guns cocking in his direction.

But instead of hurting him, Mark wrapped his arms around Wilford in a tight hug. Wilford stared at him in shock, awkwardly patting his back.

“Willy,” Mark sobbed, burying his face further into Wilford’s shoulder.

“I- Mark?” Wilford asked, one of his rare moments of clarity slamming into him at full force. Mark sobbed and fell to the ground, accidentally bringing Wil with him- given the tight grip he still had on his brother.

“Baby brother,” he sobbed, pulling him closer. Wil returned the hug just as tightly. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, baby brother.”

“What for?” Wil asked, running a hand through his big brother’s hair.

“I hurt you. So many times. I promised I would protect you and I failed. I hurt you. I  _ broke  _ you, baby brother.”

Wil kissed his forehead carefully. “Sh, Mark. It’s just a dream,” he whispered, holding his brother tightly. “Go to sleep, Mark. When you wake up, it’ll all go back to normal. Tomorrow we can go to the library with Miss Celine and Dami.”

“There’s a big dog,” Mark muttered, his hand moving and gripping Wil’s left calf tightly. “He’ll hurt you again.”

“He won’t,” Wil replied. “The big dog is gone, big brother. I’m safe. We’re safe.”

Mark muttered a reply that Wilford couldn’t hear. “It’s cold in here.”

“I know, big brother. Maybe you can get Benjamin to light the furnace.”

Mark nodded and held Wil tighter. “I love you, baby brother.”

Wil choked on a sob, burying his face in Mark’s hair. “I love you, too, big brother.” Mark nodded more and fell into a drunken sleep, quickly being deposited onto his bed through a swirling grey vortex.

Wil stared after his big brother, before collapsing onto the floor, body shaking as he struggled to breathe through his sobs. The other egos all turned away, letting him have his moment.

“I want my big brother back,” Wil sobbed. Dark frowned and tried to comfort the man, but was quickly shoved away. “Give him back! This is all your fault! If you had never made me run away with you, he would still love me! Give him back!” The red part of Dark’s aura flickered sadly as he stepped away. Wil gripped his hair tightly, as if that would make Mark - his Mark - come back.

Dr. Iplier stood and carefully approached Wil, kneeling in front of him. “Wil?” he said softly, taking Wil’s hands away from his head. “Wil, take deep breaths, okay?” Wil heaved a sob and collapsed into Dr. Iplier’s chest. Dr. Iplier seemed shocked for a second, before quickly gathering him into his arms.

“Shh,” he whispered. “I know it hurts. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

It was good that it was Dr. Iplier comforting Wil. Other than The Host and Google, his voice was the most similar to Mark’s- and neither of those other two were any good at comfort.

“I want my big brother back,” Wil sobbed.

“I know,” Dr. Iplier replied, rubbing his back. “I know.” 

They sat like that for fifteen minutes, Wil kneeling on the floor with his face buried into Dr. Iplier’s chest and the doctor holding him tightly, the only sound Wil’s occasional sob and Dr. Iplier’s comfort. Wilford looked up from Dr. Iplier’s chest, confused.

“Uhh, what are you doing?” Wilford asked. Dr. Iplier looked down at him in confusion. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yes. What happened?”

“You got up too quickly and fainted. I told you that you should get more rest before moving around. That was a bad shot.”

“Yes, right… Why is your shirt wet?”

“You were crying.”

“Why is my shirt wet?”

“You were crying.”

“I cried a lot, then. Can I get up now, or shall we stay kneeling on the floor?”

Dr. Iplier stood and helped Wilford up and back to his chair. “You know, I had two little brothers who died.”

“Uh, okay?”

“I’m just saying, if you ever need a big brother figure, I’m always here.”

“I’m about a hundred and thirty years older than you. Where is this coming from?”

“I’m just saying.”

“Do you want to talk to someone?”

“Do you?”

Wilford stopped short, looking at his seat neighbor curiously. “You’re being weirder than normal.”

“Maybe you are. I’m just saying, if you ever need a big brother to protect you, I have experience.”

“I’m immortal.”

“And I’m a good big brother.”

Wilford frowned and found himself leaning against the doctor, ignoring any sort of strange feeling it brought up to think of someone as an older brother. Dr. Iplier grinned slightly and played with his hair.

The rest of the meeting proceeded as normal. (Until the King of The Squirrels showed up, and a bunch of squirrels wreaked havoc around the office, but that’s a story for another time.)


End file.
